Sin Titulo
by maca-chan15
Summary: bueno primero es SASUNARU, segundo no se me ocurrio un titulo para este fic, pero tiene mucho lemon y eso! espero q les guste! se trata de...


Hola a todos bueno aqui estoy de nuevo!... otro sasunaru mas! ... bueno quisiera dedicar este fic a todas aquellas que han seguido mis historias

naruto no es mio pertenece al grandisioso, maravillo masashi kishimoto...

y bueno aqui esta el fic espero q les guste y se acepta review de todo tipo!...

Pd: en este fic comienza altiro el lemon u.u gomen nasai, pero no tenia nada para poner al comienzo

* * *

Sasuke habia entrado sin permiso donde el kitsune acorralandolo en la esquina. Todo indicaba que estaba pasado en tragos (supongamos q ya tienen edad para tomar) 

Uzaratonkashi, dejame probar esos labios con sabor a ramen una vez mas – dijo el uchiha

Pero de que demonios hablas baka… has estado tomando no es asi? Yo creo que… – No pudo articular palabra alguna.

Sasuke lo habia callado con un beso brusco y frio. Comenzo a morderlo hasta que logro provocarle una herida no profunda pero lo suficiente para dejarle sangrando

Sasuke, me ha dolido baka

Usai (callate en japones, parece) en este momento no puedes contradecirme nada

Pero de que hablas baka, ya dejame ir sasuke

Sabes que tu sangre es muy deliciosa? – pregunto el uchiha mientras saboreaba el sabor de la sangre del uzumaki.

Naruto hablo muy bajo por lo cual ni la autora supo que dijo, por lo tanto sasuke simoplemente no quizo escuchar suponia que le diria q se detuviera cosa q no haria. Suavemnte deslizo su mano por debajo de la polera de naruto, tocando su pecho, luego sus pezones donde los apreto para ver la reaccion del uzumaki, naruto solo gimio de placer. Naruto pensaba en cuando sasuke se detendria y sin darse cuenta sasuke lo llevo hasta su pieza y dejando la puerta cerrada.

Escuchame sasuke, se q estas borracho, pero por favor detente- dijo naruto

No seas aburrido baka, ya veras q te gustará.

El vengador nuevamente beso al kitsune solo que esta vez introdujo su lengua para explorar al kitsune.

Naruto estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama y sasuke estaba encima de el besandolo con lujuria y pasion, estaba por asi decirlo a gatas ya que con una mano sostenia al kitsune que este oponia resistencia con unos ojos lagrimosos. Y con la otra comenzaba a hacerle pequeñas caricias entre su ombligo para luego bajar hasta su entrepierna donde le agarro con fuerza su intimidad. En ese momento naruto hizo algo por el cual no debio haber hecho, le morio la lengua (la de sasuke) para que parara, pero esto no tuvo ni una reaccion favorable, el uchiha lo golpeo (en la carita T.T) dejando su mejilla hinchada

Maldito baja, me ha dolido ahora relajate que viene la mejor parte- contesto el uchiha sin importarle como la cara de naruto se iba hinchando.

Naruto esta vez le hizo caso, se dejo iba hacer como si ignorara todo y que fuera como un sueño que en cualquier momento iria a despertar e iria a una nueva mision cosa que hasta el mismo naruto no creia posible.

Y asi sasuke comenzo a despojarle la pelra dejando pequeñas mordidas pero de pronto se aburrio queria penetrar a naruto ya. Asi que le quito los pantalones junto con los boxers casi al mismo tiempo y comenzo a masturbarlo casi sin delicadeza, en realidad sin delicadeza.

Naruto no decia nada era verdad que sentia placer, pero a la vez miedo por estar siendo por asi decirlo "violado". Justo en ese momento sono la puerta, era Kakashi

Hey … vengo a avisarte que hoy hay mision a las 4 de la tarde asi q se puntual ya que tengo algo importante que comunicarles y vengo a buscar las come come paradise q me prometiste q me tendrias – dijo el ninja copia q se encontraba parado en la puerta de la pieza del uzumaki

Uff estoy salvado- penso naruto creyendo de que sasuke se detendria cosa que no fue asi

Hey naruto sera mejor q le digas a kakashi q se vaya si no lo haces harè esto " y comenzo a lamerle el miembro para luego darle pequeños mordidas"

Naruto lo unico q queria era gritar pero al estar kakashi ahí no podia, lo descubriria todo

Hey kakashi-sensei, estarè alli a las 4, gomen por no dejarte pasar pero estoy practicando mi nuevo jutsu… no te preocupes llevare las come come… - Contesto naruto hacia kakashi

Esta bien… bah… me ire a leer… nos vemos después- dicho esto desaparecio el ninja copia

Bueno ahora se viene lo divertido- dijo sasuke para si

Hey dobe, donde esta el lubricante? – pregunto el uchiha

No, no tengo lubricante- contesto naruto

Lo veo difícil entonces penetrarte- dijo para si pero en un tono q naruto lo pudo escuchar

QUE? Tan lejos vas a llegar? – contesto alarmado naruto

Por supuesto dobe, no seras el unico que lo disfrute- desvio la mirada buscando como una especie de lubricante pero de nuevo volvio a naruto – mmm ya se q harè-

Comenzo a masturbar de nuevo a su kitsune y besandolo al mismo tiempo para que llegara luego al orgasmo, naruto al sentir que venia abrazo con fuerzas a sasuke, este se sorprendio y correspondio el abrazo mientras sentia como el liquido bañaba su abdomen junto con el de naruto y con sus manos (la de sasuke) acariciaba la mejilla hinchada de forma tierna

"acariciando el cabello del kitsune" gomen naruto, no fue mi intencion golpearte

Y paso algo increíble, ahora era naruto el que queria q sasuke lo penetrara. Sasuke ya lo estaba excitando con ese cuerpo sudado, esbelto y guapo. Era verdad naruto hace tiempo q amaba al uchiha.

Si si no me pasa nada, ahora sasuke quieres continuar? – naruto pregunto con un tono de emocion

Si es lo q quieres…. Lo hare baka

Dejo de acariciar su cabello para besarlo nuevamente con lujueria introduciendo una vez mas su lengua, jugueteaba con la del kitsune. Luego alejo su cara para ver la expresión de naruto, estaba ruborizado y con los ojos cerrados. Naruto al sentir que sasuke se alejaba con sus manos acerco de nuevo al uchiha hacia si para besarlo de nuevo.

Asi estuvieron un buen rato besandose, acariciandose, tocandose en puntos clave de la excitación

Sasuke comenzo a bajar dando besos en su cuello, luego en sus pezones… comenzo a besar su abdomen para llegar a su pene. comenzo a lamerlo y con la otra mano apretaba los pezones de naruto. Lamia el miembro con tanta lujuria que naruto no tardo en llegar nuevamente al orgasmo

Hey baka, realmente es facil q llegues al orgasmo- comento con un toque de gracia

Ah callate baka u.u – dijo con un toque de vergüenza.

Pero no te pongas triste, este liquido tan delicioso servira como lubricante- respondio el uchiha

Paso sus dedos por donde se encontraba el semen de naruto e introdujo el 1er dedo en el interior de naruto, haciendo como masajes. Luego introdujo un 2do para luego introducir un 3ero. Naruto gemia de placer y el mismo se chupaba sus propios dedos y comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo. Hizo a naruto se pusiera a gatas para el estar disponible para penetrarlo. Sasuke lo tomo por las caderas y comenzo a introducir su erecto miembro en naruto lo que causo que naruto gimira de dolor pero a la vez de placer...

CONTINUARA! jojo...

* * *

Bueno q les ha parecido? se acepta review onegai! ... nos vemos en el sgte cap! 


End file.
